Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of passive bleed valves and more specifically to a segmented spring guide for a piston within a pneumatic passive bleed valves assembly.
Pneumatic passive bleed valves in aircraft engines use springs with varying degrees of success. Such valve include a piston that is held in place by a spring and the motion of the piston causes the spring to compress. With pneumatic passive bleed valves on aircraft engines, a compressed spring may endure high levels of vibration in a low damping medium such as air. A resulting axial resonance may cause high cycle fatigue and wear failures.